Cruel School
by AngelMeroko
Summary: The Scout are trying to fight a new enemy. It is too strong and they seek refuge at Hogwarts when they get their letters. The scouts are no longer being protected by the power of the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon has been spelled. Full summary inside


This story is was inspired by the Sailor Moon music video, 'Cruel Summer'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sailor Moon or anything else that someone else made in this story.

AngelMeroko: I do not know if there is one specific main character in this fic. I was just in the mood to make someone suffer. Normally that person would be me, as I have ways of making myself suffer. But I have promised my best friend that I would stop. So I have decided to do it in the form of a fic. I do not know if this fic will suck or not so please review.

This story takes place after the battle with Galaxia. The Death Eaters have begun their siege. The scouts once again are trying to save the world. But, they have to fight against the Order of the Phoenix, AND the Death Eaters as the Order thinks they are evil as well.

Cruel Summer

"How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?" Minako asked the others, looking over at Makoto wearily. Makoto just shook her head and Rei, who was leaning against the wall a few feet from her simply shrugged. Minako looked down at Usagi with a pained expression on her face. They weren't quite sure what to make of her sudden collapse, but Usagi had been unconscious for the past 3 days, and they didn't know how long it would last. The only clue they had was that she had passed out at a small cafe just after the Starlights left for their planet. Ami was at the library researching in her medical books hoping to find somethign that would help her. It seemed rather hopeless at this point, but the none of the Sailor Scouts were going to give up on their friend that easily.

After a minute or two of silence, Rei's cell phone went off, indicating that Ami had found something of value. Rei flipped open her cell phone quickly, hoping that it would be good news.

"Hey Ami, how is the search going?" Rei asked, impatiently awaiting a response.

"Rei, I just wanted your opinion on something..."

"What is it Ami?"

"Have you ever considered the possibility of magic?"

"Ami... Come on. Why wouldn't we? What do you think our attacks are?" Rei said in a slightly exasperated tone, rolling her eyes.

"No Rei, I mean things like potions, magic wands - not like ours, you know what I mean - witches and wizards."

"No, that is ridiculous. Why do you ask Ami?" Rei asked. Just the thought that Ami was asking about this type of magic was baffling to Rei. Ami was always the type to know everything and never triffle with such childish things.

"Well, I was just wondering because on my way to the library today, there was a woman about - I would guess - 25 feet ahead of me. She dropped a book from her bag but by the time I was close enough to notice, she had turned a corner and vanished. I picked up the book and it was called, _Potent Potions - Reciepe's and Remedy's_. At first I thought it was just some kind of kids book, full of fake gross out reciepes, but when I got to the library, I got curious. I started reading a bit about it and Rei, this thing seems like the real deal."

Rei was quiet for a several seconds as she listened to Ami rambling on about a potions book. Her brow was furrowed as she tried to wrap her mind around what Ami was telling her. Could she actually believe that there were real, wand-waving, potion making witches and wizards?

"Rei? Hello, Rei?"

"Ah, sorry Ami. This whole idea just seems so farfetched... It's hard to believe. Are you sure you aren't just feeling a little desperate, so you are trying to convince yourself that it seems real?" Rei asked skeptically. In the last three days they had all had a similar experience - hoping so much that what they were thinking was either real or the solution that they actually convinced themselves of it.

"I don't know Rei, but I am going to continue studying this book and see if anything can help. Just in case." Ami said curtly before hanging up the phone. Rei winced as she realized that she had somewhat offended Ami by thinking that she would be caught up in some fantasy considering the seriousness of the situation they were in. A minute later there was a knock at the door and Hotaru walked in. She hadn't been able to see Usagi since she had mysteriously passed out due to her own illness.

"How is she doing?" Hotaru asked, her voice trailed off as her eyes drifted to Usagi's still form on the bed. The only visible movement was that of her chest moviong ever so slightly in a repetative, up and down motion.

"The same as she was the moment she passed out." Makoto said with a slight grimace. She didn't like the thought that there was nothing they could do for their friend. Makoto looked over at Rei, who suddenly snapped her phone shut, slipped it into her pocket and began rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "What did Ami have to say?" She asked, the eagerness in her voice a little more apparent than she wanted it to be.

"She was asking me about magic." Rei said, shaking her head. She caught the slightly confused looks on the other three girls faces. "Like wand-waving, potion-making witches and wizards."

"Why would she be asking about that?" Minako wondered, pursing her lips in a troubled expression.

"Something about a potions book or somethi-" Rei was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Hotaru reached to her wrist watch communicator and pushed a button. The top flipped up and Haruka's dirty face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Taru-chan, Taru-chan are the others with you?" Haruka yelled.

"Yes, Haruka-papa, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked in a worried voice.

"There was an attack. It's a new enemy we haven't seen before..." The screams from Michiru and Setsuna in the background were earsplitting and hard to bear for the girls in the room. Minako jumped out her chair, her hands clenched in fist's as she gritted her teeth together. There was a flash of light and a fresh wave of screaming.

"Neptu-AHHHHH!" Haruka screamed in pain and the screen went blank.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru yelled. "We have to find them!"

"Yes, lets go." Minako said.

"Wait," Rei said, looking at Usagi.

"Wait for what Rei-chan?" Makoto said. "We have to go help the others!"

"Someone needs to stay with Usagi."

"That's true. This enemy could have started a fight to get us to leave Usagi alone." Makoto said uneasily. Everyone in the room looked at one another. Who was going to sit out on helping their friends and stay with Usagi.

"I will stay." Minako said, taking a step toward the bed with Usagi's practially lifeless body.

"We will try to hurry." Makoto said, putting a hand on Makoto's shoulder as she stepped past her. She hoped that they wouldn't need Sailor Moon to be able to defeat this new enemy. "Where were they, Hotaru?"

"It looked like they were at the Hikawa shrine." She replied.

Rei, Hotaru and Makoto transformed before they rushed out the door, toward the shrine, hoping things weren't too bad.

As they neared the shrine they could hear screaming, it got steadily louder, the closer they got.

Mars was the first to round the corner and get a look at the scene at the Shrine. She saw four people, all of which were clad in long, pitch black robes. Each held what looked like either a long, thin stick or a short, thin rod. One had theirs pointed at Neptune. She was screaming, and writhing terribly. Uranus and Pluto seemed to be held in midair. The other two cloaked people had their weapons - the same kind of stick or rod, though one was shorter and the other longer - pointed at them. Uranus and Pluto had tears pouring down their faces, and Uranus was screaming and attempting to break free from whatever was holding her.

"Neptune!" Hotaru was screaming.

"Neptune!" Mars yelled as she ran toward the attackers.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

An arrow of fire shot out of her hands as she ran. It hit the back of the unsuspecting cloaked person. His cloak caught fire and he began to flail about. His weapon lost alignment with Neptune and Mars rushed to her side.

"Neptune, are you all right?"

"I think so... Thank you Mars." She said, managing a pained smile and turned to Uranus and Pluto.

The rest of the scouts were on their way over to help them when a spell came out of nowhere, and hit in front of them. They turned to see one of the cloaked people, with a wand pointed right at them. Jupiter was the first to react.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

She sent the attack at the person, at the last moment they sent up a shield and deflected it.

From within the army of three that was attacking, a cold, high pitched laugh - though it was more like a cackle - was heard. It was sadistically happy - and apparently female - as the voice cried, "Crucio!"

Jupiter was the one to fall to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

"Jupiter!" all they could do was stare in shock until a loud, clear voice rang out.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

A stream of pink heart continuously hit the woman in black who let out an aggravated yell and her spell was lost.

Jupiter lay on the ground twitching and shaking. Though the source was now gone, the pain still resided within her.

"Attacking a bunch of pretty girls is something I can never forgive! Fighting the forces of evil I am here, Sailor Chibi Moon, and I'll punish you!"

"Chibi Moon!" Hotaru cried out, happy to see her friend.

"Hey guys," Chibi Moon said, she turned back to the cloaked people. "Leave my friends alone!"

"You shall pay little girl." The woman snarled. "Immobulous!"

Chibi Moon tried to move, but found that she was planted on the ground where she stood. Her eyes widened in shock, but before any of the other Scouts could come to her aid, the other black cloaked people threw up a shield which encapsulated them each in a bubble to keep them from Chibi Moon.

"Chibi Moon!" Marsyelled, trying to break the bubble first by pounding on it with her fists, but when she tried to use an attack, Uranus stopped her.

"Don't! If you use an attack it will bounce around in this bubble and possibly kill someone you don't intend."

The Inner Scouts ground their teeth and Pluto sat powerless gripping her staff so tight her knuckled were white.

"Avada-"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Came a interrupting yell. A rush of freezing water washed over the woman and her accomplices. They seemed too shocked to attack again for a few seconds. But those few seconds were long enough for Sailor Mercury to break through the shield and Chibi Moon - no longer paralyzed in fear - to fight against the spell she was under. Sailor Saturn ran forward to get in between the woman and Chibi Moon and pointed her deadly glaive at her.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking us? What do you want with our Princess?"

The woman seemed to have recovered enough to cackle more because that is exactly what she did. "You think I would tell YOU any of our plans? You are obviously not normal muggles _or_ witches… The Dark Lord will need to hear of this."

"Mars, this is what I was talking about. Those things they are holding are their wands. They have magical blood." Mercury whipped out her computer and tapped a few keys. "Yes, I'm sure of it. They are reacting to my computer very highly." The computer was beeping in a loud, slightly obnoxious tone before Mercury snapped the computer shut.

Before she could respond to Mercury, Mars heard something behind them and looked back to see a person in red robes, raising their wand. She jumped up and shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attack hit dead on but when the fire cleared the person had a wand as standing there just as they had been, not even singed.

Chibi Moon turned to see the new enemy and yelled, "Pink Sugar-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Sailor Chibi Moon's wand was hit out of her hands and flew away to the offending person who then caught it.

"It's the Order!" The woman shrieked. "Fall back, we need to report to the Dark Lord."

The black robed people all disappeared with a loud crack leaving them with only the red robed people - or the 'Order' as the other people put it. Chibi Moon fell to her knees. Hotaru was the first to recover and she pointed her glaive at the person.

"Return it or I will destroy you."

The person simply stood there for a moment. A few moments went by and he finally spoke.

"I have no need for this." The man threw the wand and disappeared.

AngelMeroko: So, how did you like it? It is gonna be fun writing this… So, who should I kill off first? Review and tell me! Anyone except the following:

Jupiter

Saturn

Pluto

Draco

Voldemort

Hehe… I have plans for those people, so let me know who you want to die!

-Meroko

BLOOPERS

**Scene 1: Take 1**

Minako: "How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?"

Makoto: :Shakes head:

Rei: :Shrugs:

:Hotaru walks in:

Hotaru: How is Usa- :Trips over Usagi's bunny slippers:

CRASH

Everyone: ...-.-

AngelMeroko: CUT! Usagi! You were supposed to move those!

Usagi: X.x I did!

Draco: :snickering in the corner of the studio:

AngelMeroko: Draco!

Draco: I didn't do it…:Devil horns:

**Scene 1: Take 2**

Minako: How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?

Makoto: :Shakes head:

Rei: :Shrugs:

:Hotaru walks in:

Hotaru: :Whips out wand: I curse you all!

Everyone:...o.O

Hotaru: :Rips head off:

Everyone: :GASP:

_Bellatrix is standing there in a Hotaru costume_

Everyone: O.o

AngelMeroko: Where is Hotaru?

Bellatrix: I dunno…:sinister laughter:

-In the basement-

Hotaru: …help…X.x

-In the studio-

Everyone: O.o

AngelMeroko: :sigh: Let's move on to a different scene…

**Scene 2: Take 1**

Hotaru: :in a horrified voice: Yes Haruka-papa, what's wrong?

Haruka: We're under attack.

-Screams of Setsuna and Michiru are heard-

Haruka: Michi-AHHHH

:Draco's face appears:

Draco: Worship me!

Everyone: O.o

Draco: All shall love me and despair!

AngelMeroko: CUT! Draco, the communicator is supposed to be blank…and you aren't even in this chapter!

Draco: :sinister laughter: I am too hott to care…

**Scene2: Take 2**

Hotaru: :in a horrified voice: Yes, Haruka-papa, what's wrong?

Haruka: We're under attack.

-Screams of Pluto and Neptune are heard-

Haruka: Neptu-AHHHH

:Power goes out:

AngelMeroko: Cut! What happened?

-Outside-

:Draco and Ginny cutting wires in the electricity box:

Draco: What does THIS wire do…:Cuts wire: :Gets electrocuted: .

Ginny: AH! Draco! Help! Help! O.O

-Inside-

AngelMeroko: Oh well, we have back up generators

AngelMeroko: :Snaps fingers:

:Back up generators kick in:

AngelMeroko: See?

Everyone: :Applause:

AngelMeroko: Who's clapping? :Whirls around:

Everyone: ...o.O

**Scene 6: Take 1**

_Uranus and Pluto are suspended in mid-air and Neptune is being tortured_

Uranus: :Tears falling from face: Neptune!

Mars: Neptune!

Mars: Mars Flame-

Uranus: Ahh! :Falls flat on her face:

Neptune: :Bursts out laughing:

Uranus: X.x

AngelMeroko: CUT! Why is Uranus not in the air anymore? Find the source of the problem!

Scene 7: Take 1

:Unsuspecting cloaked person in set on fire:

Mars: Mars, Flame Sniper! :Misses and hits shrine instead, shrine catches on fire:

Everyone: ...

AngelMeroko: AH! CUT! Get some water, fast!

Everyone: :is mesmerized by the flames:

AngelMeroko: Hey, this is our set here! Hurry it up!

Everyone: :is still just standing there watching the flames:

AngelMeroko: You just cant find good help anymore can you… if you want something done right you have to do it yourself…:Runs off to put out the flames:

**Scene 8: Take 1**

:Jupiter falls to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.:

Everyone: Jupiter!

Chibi Moon: Pink Sugar Hearts Attack!

:FLASH:

_Stream of nothing comes at the cloaked person…_

AngelMeroko: CUT! Where is the pink sugar hearts?

Chibi Moon: Hehehehe… sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't…-.-

AngelMeroko: :Sigh: PLACES!


End file.
